


Winter's Beloved

by 1st_of_his_name_his_MAJASTY1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Benjen Stark is BadAss, Canon-Typical Violence, Cersei Lannister is not to be trifeled with, Character Death, Eddard is an Other, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jaime Lannister has Ned Stark issues, M/M, Multi, Other, Powerful Eddard Stark, Rich House Stark, The North is strong, powerful house Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1st_of_his_name_his_MAJASTY1/pseuds/1st_of_his_name_his_MAJASTY1
Summary: It begins with a knife in his heart and ends with the world at his feet. This is the story of Lord Eddard Stark, the Emperor from the North.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/ Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/ Jaime Lannister/ Eddard Stark, Cersei Lannister/Eddard Stark, Eddard Stark and Benjen Stark, Eddard Stark/ Catelyn Stark, Joffrey Baratheon and Eddard Stark, Night King/ Eddard Stark(indirect)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Winter's Beloved

_Corspes at his feet...mangled, ugly..horrid and the cold of winter warmer then the kisses of flushed lips._

_The kneeling of his subjects...of his power._

_Fire raging down on him,_

_He deserved it!!! He deserved it!! Loyalty was broken, dishonor flirted with...he deserved it.._

_But it did not harm him, he was Winter itself. And the fire became a comfort, ice no longer melted and the stain of the guilty was cleansed._

_He is Winter and the Dragons were his goal, his atonement. The Lions played, the Lions derttered him, they were strong..and....he fell. South would be his home and Kings would become comforts..._

_And then..._

_And then the World would fall and the First of Winter's children would come, merciless, cruel, bloody and cold and he, Winter's second would follow..._

Eyelids with skin purer then fresh milk opened, revealing in their wake a bright starry blue, blue that saw the world in past present and future. Eddard Stark turned his head to his younger brother, a smile gracing lips whiter than chalk, "Prepare a contingent, the King of Westeros is come".


End file.
